


Tall blonde and pointy eared

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Vulcan!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: Drabble on if Kirk was secretly a rare type of Vulcan and Spock found out only after they'd bonded.





	

Jim is secretly a vulcan and starts transitioning into Pon Farr a few months after he comes back to life in during the Khan fiasco. His human ears and eyebrows are holograms hiding his true pointed ones. His blonde hair and blue eyes are natural for only carrier Vulcan males, meaning he can give birth.

Vulcans treasure carriers above all others because of their exotic looks and qualities. Carriers hid themselves, because Vulcans would fight over them and even rape them if they revealed themselves, using some twisted form of logic to validate themselves. If a female Vulcan found out that her child was going to be a carrier, she would immediately abort the child, in order to save it from a horrible fate at the hands of other Vulcans.

Thus carriers dwindled until none were left. For centuries not a single carrier was conceived, until Jim's Vulcan mother gave birth to him. Jim is the only carrier vulcan left. In order to save her poor child, she begged Winona kirk who's premature child had died that morning though she had yet to tell anyone, to take her child. Winona after hearing what would become of the babe on Vulcan, immediately agreed to pretend that the child was her own, and so Jim escaped Vulcan safely with holograms on his inhuman features. A betazoid taught Jim to shield growing up, and Jim learned everything he could about Vulcan from his vulcan mother, whom he kept in contact with.

His true mother and father died on Vulcan when it was destroyed, and Jim was devastated. Even worse, now he definitely had to hide what he truly was, because with the Vulcan population so low, other male Vulcans would be more likely to attack him. When Pon Farr begins approaching Jim has no idea what he is supposed to do.

Spock and bones are worried because Jim has started acting strange and avoiding everyone. Jim is pondering whether he should run off and find a quiet place to die, or if he should attempt to bond with his T'Hy'La. Unfortunately Jim believes that Spock isn't ready for such a bond. Before Jim died, Spock had told him exactly what he thought of Jim. Spock only saw him as a friend, so Jim wasn't going to let Spock know that Jim wanted more. Spock obviously could sense that they were bondmates, and he just didn't want Jim.

Option one it was. Find a nice, quiet place to die. Jim, knowing he had a month left to live, planned everything out so that the next shore leave matched up to the final week of Pon Farr, where he would descend into the plak tow and perish, with no one the wiser until he failed to return to the ship.

Jim tries to spend less time with the crew, but Bones and Spock are persistent, and eventually after two weeks of Jim shivering, and having angry outbursts, on the third week even vomiting, Bones has Spock drag Jim to medbay. Bones demands for Jim to tell him his symptoms and such so he can figure out what he should be looking for, but resigned, Jim just tells his friends part of the truth.

"Bones. Spock. You both need to cut this shit out. No matter what you do, you won't be able to help me. I'm- I found out a few weeks ago that I'm dying. Three weeks ago I had about a month left, but at this point all I have is days. I wasn't gonna say anything because I just- I wanted what little time I had left to be calm and enjoyable. I was gonna take one last shore leave and spend my last few days relaxing. I'm still going to have one last shore leave, no matter what, so I really wish you'd both just back off and keep your pity parties to yourselves. I'm dying, so I'm the only one allowed to have a pity party," Jim rushed to say. Silence and then Bones, scanned him. Read the results three times, and then started bawling. Spock stared at the doctors emotional reaction, and then tears filled his own eyes.

Yanking Jim into his arms, Spock crushed him close and begged, "no, no, no- Jim no! Not again. Please Jim, there must be a way, I'll do anything just- T'Hy'La please don't leave me!"

Jim gasped at the words, and lost control of his shields, letting Spock feel the burning agony he was in, and how much he loved Spock to be broadcasted. Spock was horrified that Jim was in such horrible pain.

"That word. Do you mean it Spock?" Jim demanded, struggling to keep his mind out of the consuming fire within him. Spock's answer was an emphatic but curious yes through their skin. "..." Jim dragged Spock off to his quarters, and as soon as the door shut, he pounced on Spock, who happily and desperately returned the affections. Spock begged Jim to bond with him, and Jim let him. Spock saw flashes of Jim's childhood on earth, but nothing odd, and so it didn't distract him from ravishing Jim.

He and Jim didn't leave their quarters for a week, Spock determined not to waste a single second of what little time he had left with Jim, but at the end of the week Jim was still alive, so Spock dragged him to see Bones, who scanned Jim and said, "thank god. I don't wanna know what Vulcan voodoo you used to fix Jim, but good job Spock."

Jim is now in a very awkward position, because he doesn't know how to tell Spock what he is, or how to let him know that he's pregnant. Then their ship gets disabled by an electronic disrupting beam, and Jim's holograms fail on the darkened bridge. No one can see very well, but they manage to take out the enemy, and Jim and Spock are back in their quarters when the lights finally come on.

Spock sees Jim's pointed ears and eyebrows, and his green flushed skin, and is completely stunned, and then after realizing what it means, is incredibly smug because he has a mate that all other Vulcans would be envious of, a carrier, and a T'Hy'La all in one. Spock isn't even a little mad, because this is an amazing surprise. Then he remembers how sick Jim was, and how he had almost died from what Spock now knows was Pon Farr, and that's when he gets pissed.

"Jim. I cherish thee, but if you ever attempt to hide that you are in Pon Farr from me again? Your punishment will be legendary. That you would have died because you wouldn't ask me to claim you is horrifying to ponder Jim. You are not allowed to die. I have suffered through it once, but I won't do so again." Spock growled, hugging Jim tightly.

"I didn't think you wanted me, but I know better now Spock," Jim said softly, tangling their fingers. "There's one more thing you should know, but I just didn't know how to tell you. I- I'm pregnant,"'Jim said flushing and hiding his face in Spock's neck.

"..." Spock pounced and they went at it like rabbits for the next few hours to celebrate,

Later, as they were snuggling and cooling down, he whispered, "five... There's five of them Spock." Spock looked confused until Jim said, "Carriers are super fertile, and I guess after what happened to Vulcan it kick started my body's instincts to repopulate... That and I just went through Pon Farr. There are five babies in me Spock." Jim said shyly.

"Five?!" Spock gaped incredulously. Pouncing then commenced again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to adopt this and pretty it up/extend it, I welcome you to have at it :)


End file.
